Graduation Day Delight
by DarkPhoenix83
Summary: *Complete* SSHG / AU: There is nothing serious about this story, it is a pure PWP just for fun. I hope you enjoy the Lemons here. Severus Snape realizes almost too late that he is in love with Hermione Granger. Hedging his bets on graduation day, he hopes to convince her to stay by any means necessary. And by any means I mean lemony means! :-)


**Disclaimer:** Just making up stuff with other people's creations!

 **Note:** Just a fun light hearted PWP story. Yes we need sex, it's the holidays after all and this lovely little thing sprang into my mind. I wrote this in one shot, and will probably have to review it. This is a study in sex description and in writing simpler. For now, I'm just happy to have pumped this out in one sitting. Lemons Lemons Lemons! Now back to my more serious stories.

* * *

If there was one day of the year that Severus Snape always looked forward to, it was that of the Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony. It meant the beginning of a three month freedom for him to pursue his own interests. It was a time for him to do deep reflection, arranging, sorting and all the other mundane tasks that made his structured and well kept world complete. It was usually time for silent celebration, followed by some wine and a good book. But on this particular graduation day, something was markedly off and it not only bothered Severus Snape, it irritated him beyond all comprehension. So much so, that the normally upright and stoic man, wiggled irritatingly in his seat at the professor's table while waiting for Albus to start the proceedings. Some of the students in the audience had taken notice and it only served to anger him further.

Digging his nails ever deeper into the arm of his chair in a vain attempt to quell his frustration, Severus did his best to look concentrated on the ramblings of Albus Dumbledore. The old man welcomed the students and said the same fake and supposedly uplifting statements he said every year.

' _Simply a waste of my time.'_ Severus thought to himself as he continued to mull over the possible reason for his more irritated than usual demeanor.

The sound of clapping signaled to him that the old man had finished and now it was time for the speeches of the head boy and girl, which were getting worse and worse every year. Not only did they do a piss poor job of motivating the graduates to go out into the real world, but most often they couldn't put two ideas together in a meaningful and eloquent way. As if all the time they spent on education at Hogwarts simply melted away the day they receive their diplomas. If there was one part of this day he despised the most, it had to be this part.

He watched as the frizzy brown hair of Hermione Granger came into view. She nodded at the professor's table and then turned toward to podium to address the graduating class, her graduating class. It was then that Severus' anger hit its most volatile point and made the whole reason for his tizzy perfectly clear.

' _She's graduating this year. After today, I'll never see her again.'_ He was surprised and confronted by this thought, which had popped up uninvited into his mind. All these years he had never felt anything for the girl, never even took more than a moment to look at her. Now out of the blue he was rueing the day they were to be apart.

His mind went back, as he only half listened to her speech, through the last seven years he had had her as a student. She had always been annoyingly bright and beyond her years both mentally and emotionally. That was the reason he had always pushed her to be better, always held her to a different level than most of the other students. This had always been the beginning of conflicts between them, not only because she had poor taste in friends, but because he would not just allow her to perform as well as the others. She had to excel, she had to supercede anything that had come before her. Hermione Granger had been, in many ways, the student of his dreams. Had she been a Slytherin, she would have most certainly attained that.

Though, as he listened to her voice string together an eloquent speech on turning past hardships into future aspirations, he felt a pang of something in his chest he had not allowed himself to feel for the duration of her studies at Hogwarts. He felt a void in his chest at the thought of not seeing her at the next term, a queezyness in his stomach at the thought of not hearing her voice and a hole in his heart where she may have managed to worm her way in. He was so surprised by this in fact that Severus nearly fell off his seat, causing a bit of quieted commotion at the professor's table.

' _But how could it be? After all these years that I might only now realize I have feelings for the girl?'_

Well she certainly wasn't a girl anymore. Even from the back Severus could tell that she had filled out. Her robes gracing her curves but at the same time covering them, hinting at what might be underneath. Her hair was actually tamer now than he had remembered it in the past, though admittedly he had never looked very hard until now. When she turned her head back toward the professor's table to thank them for their years of service, he could see how her face had changed. It had gone from that of a girl to the strong features of a woman in what could only have been described as overnight.

Yes, for as much as Severus Snape hated to admit it he had secretly fallen in love with Hermione Granger. He'd fallen for so long and so hard, that he had done everything within his power to pretend he had not. It was only now, with her impending departure from his life, that he understood the magnitude of the feelings he had been storing.

' _I'm in love with Hermione Granger.'_ He realized and stopped himself short of saying it out loud.

Putting a hand to his forehead, Severus shook his head and closed his eyes. This was going to make today the most difficult and categorically worst day Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony to date.

The feeling had been eating away at him all day. Just when he thought he would have nothing more in his lean wiry body for this feeling to feast upon, he caught a glimpse of Hermione walking down the stairs toward the great hall. There was an evening dinner and dance of course, for graduates, their dates and professors only. She had chosen an indigo blue muggle type dress, with small straps coming over her shoulders, a form fitting top which accentuated her breasts and a flared out skirt, which fell to just below her knees. Her heels were the same color, stiletto and tall.

Severus was going to be sick, he was going to have to watch her dance the whole evening. He was going to have to watch her dance with brats, who were too young and too stupid to appreciate her. He would have to contend with idiots who were younger and more attractive...he would have to play dirty. It was then that a thought crossed his mind, a way to make this torture end.

' _Perhaps I can make her see in me, what I see in her.'_

It was a long shot, but one he would have to take. Anything was better to Severus than going through the pain of losing her without doing anything. He would have to sit and watch, wait for the moment and then...well he wasn't exactly quite sure what he would do.

' _I'll know when the time is right.'_ he reminded himself.

Taking a glass of wine and sitting at the head table, Severus Snape bided his time. They had a whole four course meal to finish, before the dancing. Perhaps then he could make his move. Balling up his fists, he did his best to eat as relaxed as possible, ignoring the looks the graduates were giving her. He could have grabbed each and every one of them and smacked them across the face, telling them to keep their eyes where they belonged. But he couldn't, not now anyway. He would have to be patient and he would have to work quickly.

Not until well into the dance did he find his chance, this in to quell this rising fear in him. The band had begun to play some of his favorite music, Tango. The raw passion of the music, the sadness with which a love story played out amongst the instruments had always spoken to Severus. He'd taken classes in his spare time, keeping him light on his feet and active. Keeping his face as stoic as possible, he made his way across the dance floor toward Hermione Granger. She was laughing and talking with her friends, all former students and dunderheads if he had to be honest. They didn't deserve her, not like he did.

His approach drew the eyes of her friends, with a certain flash of uncomfortableness and fear that had taken him years to instill in them. Her back was to him, once she realized that something was happening behind her she turned, her eyes falling to his tall dark form. Hermione managed an unsure smile when he stopped in front of her, holding out his hand in invitation. Severus inclined his head, willing her to take his hand. Like a deer in the headlights she put her hand in his, not knowing what to expect.

Severus smiled, knowing that the first step in his plan had been overcome. It then stood to reason that if he could overcome the first and most difficult hurdle, the others would be relatively simple. At least he hoped. Severus had to admit to himself that most women liked a man shrouded in mystery, that they enjoyed being the object of an inaccessible man's affections. He was the post child for inaccessible, had done so on purpose. It was only now, after the war and with the high probability of losing somebody who he considered his intellectual and emotional equal, that he realized how important it was to 'have' somebody. He wanted so desperately to have her in mind, body and soul that it hurt.

Bringing her body nearly flush with his own, Severus placed his palm on the small of her back and took her other hand in his. The music was still playing in the introductory phase of the song, a good chance to see how susceptible she was to leading. A strong willed woman was typically difficult to lead in such dances such as Tango. He would have to do everything possible to make her feel comfortable enough with him to let herself go, to let him drive their dance flirtation. He shifted them from one foot to the next, staying in place and allowing their breathing to sync. Then they were off.

Slowly Severus began to twist her to the music, warming her up for what was to come. They were cheek to cheek, closer than they had ever been these last seven years and Severus loved it. She had also inhaled his scent, a spicy earthy scent he had made sure to maintain. He had often noticed she liked the way he smelled, as he had overheard her telling the Weasley girl in class years ago. Then gaucho and another gaucho, Hermione smiled at the fact that he knew what he was doing. Her skirt flared out, her hips moved in a sultry way and it made him hungry for more.

Their legs continued to move in sync, sometimes teasingly, sometimes quickly with every little twist, turn and move eliciting a grin from his dance partner. Severus couldn't help but move his hand slowly down her body so that it was teetering on the edge of her hip and her bum. It burned like fire, and she was on fire. As the song slowly came to an end, he pulled Hermione in close dipping her, his lips only millimeters from her neck. His warm breath forcing her body to form goose pimples from her neck to her shoulder. Allowing them to stay in that position until the final note was hit, Severus righted her noting the faint hint of red in her cheeks and chest. Hermione was smiling, her eyes full of curiosity. Inclining his head one more time, Severus clasped one of her hands in both of hers and then left her on the dance floor, a small slip of paper expertly left in her hand.

It was a simple and straight forward message, scrawled on a tiny piece of parchment in his thin script. ' _My chambers, 3am -S'._

Severus would not stay to see her reaction, nor would he look back to look upon her face. He would retire to his chambers, have a glass of wine and wait to see what she would do.

' _That's half the fun isn't it?'_ he mused as he pushed through the throngs of graduates, to the doors and exited, walking down to the dungeons.

* * *

It was 3am on the dot when a small and unsure knock came from Severus' chamber doors. A smirk on his face he got to his feet and opened the door, allowing the beautiful brunette entry into his lair. He had a fire going, two glasses of wine waiting and a proper soft bear rug on the floor, should they go that far tonight. He certainly hoped they did.

Hermione had a cloak over her shoulders to shield herself from the cold of the dungeons. Even in spring the dungeons were cold, with a dampness that made the temperature penetrate you to the bone. It was no surprise to Severus that she would wear a cloak when she visited him this evening. It was of course a challenge to see if she would let him take it off. With a smirk he motioned her inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

She had never been inside his private chambers and she looked around the room with great interest. He watched her from behind for a moment, trying to construct a proper plan of attack. Severus fully intended to use the charm that was between his legs to at least get a one night stand out of the whole thing, but at best to convince her that she needed to consider him as a romantic option in her life.

Eventually Hermione turned to him, curiosity written all over her face, "Why did you invite me here Professor?"

Severus merely smirked, "Ah. I think the more pressing question is, why did you choose to come here?" He bridged the small gap between them, pulling the string of her cloak and allowing the fabric to pool at her feet.

A shocked look crossed her face as her warm skin came in direct contact with the crisp, cool air. He took this opportunity to slip his right hand toward her cheek and ear, pulling her into a deep kiss. As she responded positively, he pulled her body into him with his other arm bringing torso into full contact with him. Both of her hands flew to his chest as she deepened their kiss, using her tongue to explore his mouth. Eventually when they came up for air, there was no question what was on either of their minds - lust hanging thick in the cool air.

"Keep the heels on." Were the final words to pass Severus' lips as the lead her by the hand closer to the fire, to the rug he had so hoped they would use.

A sheepish grin crossed his partner's face as she followed, clearly interested in more.

Once at the fireplace Severus kissed her again, this time bringing his right hand slowly up her skirt, feeling her soft smooth flesh under his fingertips. She shivered in this moment, waiting for him to bring his fingers to the apex of her thighs before lifting her leg to hook it on his hip. He chuckled into their kiss as his fingers grasped for some silky panties that were not there.

Her labia were smooth to the touch, freshly shaved, and covered in thick arousal. Rubbing his fingers up toward her clit and back to her bum he surveyed his prize by touch alone. A gentle gyration of her hips one of the many ques he had from her to continue. He was getting hard now, his cock straining against the woolen fabric of his pants. He was sure she could feel the hint of it from their closeness and could feel her body melting into him. They broke their kiss to come up for air, forehead to forehead, both heaving and staring at one another.

It was then that Severus capitalized on the moment to penetrate her with one slender digit, then a second. Her heels afforded her enough height that she didn't have to raise on her toes to claim his lips again, but this time it was harder, more unabashed. Throwing one arm around his neck to steady herself, she plunged her right hand between them, under his belt and straight to his erection. He hadn't worn underwear either, truth be told, and his partner certainly didn't mind. Her fingers nimbly exploring his length and girth, fondling his testicles and coming back up to his large pulsating head.

She almost instantly dropped their kiss in favor of getting on her knees and feverishly unbuttoning his belt and trousers. Severus could only look down in awe as Hermione began sucking his cock, her hands on his hips bringing him in and out of her mouth. Eventually wrapped the long fingers of his left hand around her chin, bringing her amber eyes to his black ones as she continued to suck him. It had been quite a while since Severus had been so turned on, in fact he couldn't remember a time when he had had such an engorged cock for a woman. He would have to stop her before things went beyond his control.

He pulled his member away from her, resting it on her cheek while they each caught their breaths. Her eyes looked over toward it, a clear indication to him that she liked big cocks. Smirking he kicked off his pants, dropping to his knees in front of her. Dragging the palms of his hands from her waist up under her indigo blue top, he lifted it over her head, exposing her perky pink nipples to his eyes. Severus could have never imagined that the bookworm of Hogwarts, the head girl of her year and possibly the best student to grace the halls of the school could have such perfect breasts. They were rounded and full, but not too large. He would have guessed a C cup, just enough to be seen but nothing that looked over the top for her size.

Bringing her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers he squeezed them gently, eliciting a small coo from his partner and bringing her hands around his cock. She could barely wrap a full hand around him so she was using both, pumping him into a stronger and harder erection than he had ever had before. They took this moment to look at one another, sizing each other up then kissing once again. Severus could have never imagined that kissing a student would feel so good, or that it would bring him so much pleasure, but it did. Hermione was kissable in a way that her young, immature, male classmates could never even fathom. But he could, and he would.

Severus pushed forward in their kiss, forcing her to move backward toward the floor. He pulled her skirt up to her waist, not yet bothering to waste time removing it. His lips still firmly pressed against hers, he lifted on of her heel clad legs over his hip, placing the head of his swollen cock at her opening. It was hard to not just sheath himself at the first hint of her wetness. But no, he would wet himself in her thick arousal, he would torture himself and her for just a little while longer.

His partner was rubbing her increasingly wet slit wildly on his rock hard erection. He was moving his hips as well, making sure to slide himself over her clit increasing her pleasure and forcing her to pull him even closer in. Hermione's hands were ripping at his waistcoat now, doing her best to blindly undo the many small buttons that held it to his person. It was a clear sign she wanted more physical contact, she wanted to be even closer than she already was. But Severus wanted to tease her to the end, to force her to the point of asking, begging perhaps even demanding. He smiled into her full lips at this thought.

Hurriedly the pushed off his shirt and waistcoat, pulling back from their kiss to assess his shoulders and chest. He knew she wouldn't be disappointed with what she saw, he was fit and maintained a strict workout regimen. She grinned at him, then aligning herself with his cock, and gripping his ass firmly in her hands, she pushed him fully into her slick, soft warmth.

"Oh fuck." Escaped Severus' lips as he felt the full brutality of her tightness. He was slipping in and out of her and every movement threatened to push him over the edge. Severus had not anticipated how good her young, willing cunt would feel around him. Hermione was digging her nails into his back now, the moans escaping her lips becoming ever more animalistic with each full thrust he gave her.

"Give me more, fuck me more!" Were the only words seeping from her lips.

Severus obliged by turning her on her side, her bottom leg between his legs, her top leg over his shoulder. The change in angle made her clench his cock inside of her, and made her grip the rug hard. He was penetrating her deeply now, forcing himself inside her and reaching a place he was sure no other man had ever done before. Her breathing was growing more ragged, her screams less and less distinct. Her release nearly pushed him out of her, such was the force of her muscle spasms. She was gripping his forearms, gripping the carpet and gripping the air as if she were lost and blind in the room.

Taking the moment to wipe some sweat from his brow, Severus reveled in her beauty. There was a thin layer of sweat on her beautiful skin, her muscles had relaxed and she had the look of being both satisfied and spent. She was more beautiful now, than he had ever known her to be. He brushed a stray hair out of her face as she slowly opened her eyes. He was still towering over her on his knees, his cock still inside her and ready for more. The smile she gave him a clear indication that he had earned her respect and quite possibly even the beginnings of her love.

Removing himself from Hermione, he gently arranged her so that she would be on her hands and knees in front of him, her bum to him, her face to the fire. He teasingly ran himself up and down her opening, watching her ass wiggle in front of him.

"I want to watch you fuck yourself." He whispered in her ear.

He wouldn't have to ask her twice, she quickly aligned herself with his cock and began to push herself back onto it. Severus ran his fingers down between her shoulder blades, following the profile of her spine to her hips. She was a beautiful creature, a rare creature...his creature. He gently wrapped his fingers around her hips and brought her back hand on him, she moaned in pleasure. He began to gently counter her movements, making sure that every time she brought herself back on him that he drove forward, bottoming out to her cervix.

There was no way he could not revel in the sound of their bodies slapping against one another. The rhythmic sound of their coupling was beautiful music to his ears. She was perfect for him, and he had to make sure she knew it. Severus took his thumb and gently placed it on her ass hole. Gently rubbing it as she thrust herself decisively on his cock. Hermione turned her head and smiled at him, encouraging his dirty little antics. A growl escaped his throat as he applied a slight bit of pressure to his thumb, eventually working it in. The woman on her hands and knees in front of him was so turned on, her ass was lubricating almost ask quickly as her quim.

She was moaning uncontrollably now, both of her holes filled with different parts of him. Severus decided it was time to drive it home, for both of them. He grabbed her hair in his left hand, restricting her head's movement and pulling it back. Then he began to pound her, softer at first but then harder and hard as he realized how much she loved his restrictive grasp. He didn't know how long he could keep it up or how hard he could continue, only that he was close very very close. She was too, her muscles in her back began to spasm her arms began to flale and she screamed out tightening her grasp on his cock. That did it, he came at the deepest point of his thrust, letting her hair go and leaning over her, kissing her back and neck as his seed continue to shudder out of his body.

He needed a moment, more than a moment actually. Severus placed a palm on the floor and gently removed his fingers from her ass. He lovingly nuzzled her neck and ear as he uncoupled himself from her. Hermione collapsed almost immediately onto the rug, turning her body so that she could look up at him. It was an erotic sight to behold. His beautiful, intelligent know it all, spent and drunk on pleasure smiling at him. His semen slowly dripping out of her used cunt, streaking her legs with the evidence of their exploits. Severus laid down next to her, enjoying the closeness and the silence between them.

It was a long while before he finally broke their comfortable silence, "I can't bear the thought of having you leave."

Hermione sighed, rolling on her side to look at him. Her finger aimless trailed along his chest. "So that's what this was? Your request that I stay?"

"Yes." Severus answered simply.

She snorted. "How did you know I would come to you this evening?"

"I didn't." Severus replied, pulling and releasing one of her bouncy curls.

"Well," she began, moving to straddle him at the waist. "I won't be going far. I'm going to Cambridge for four years and then…"

"And then.." Severus reiterated, pulling her face gently to his. They were nose to nose now, staring into each other's eyes.

"Then we'll see." She said in a teasing grin, kissing him, sliding her body down so that she lay on top of him.

"Then we'll see." He repeated into her lips. His confidence that he had convinced her to be his spreading a welcome warmth throughout his body.


End file.
